


Nature's Bitch

by ready4sin



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Light Bondage, Other, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Straight Up Sinning, Tentacle Sex, kinkshame me into the depths of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready4sin/pseuds/ready4sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light goes scuba diving to get away from his troubles and become one with the ocean, what he didn't know was exactly how 'one with the ocean' he would become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Bitch

Light felt like he had waited an eternity to finish all the courses so that he could get his scuba license, and now...now the day was finally here! He’d always believed that since he put up with so much bullshit on land, the ocean would be a great place to escape. It was quiet down there. Plus, underwater there was no way L could annoy him.

He put on his gear, and dove into the water to prepare for a fantastic underwater adventure.

The water surrounded him, touching his every part in an intimacy he only felt while diving into the water (or when he was around L, but we don’t talk about that). He dove deeper and deeper, leaving the world above behind him. For a time when he was younger he had wished he’d had money to purchase fancy limousines and drivers like L could, but now that thought was behind him as he realized how much better it was to use his money to become one with the ocean.

What he didn’t know was exactly _how_ ‘one with the ocean’ he would become.

He saw something moving within the shadows. He swam over to investigate, and the shadow was gone. He saw something in his peripheral vision, and he turned, and it was gone. He closed his eyes, breathing in his oxygen tank. It was just a trick of the mind, a result of being in the water for too long.

Suddenly, he felt something long and thin wrapping around his legs and pulling him in. He screamed, but no one could hear him and all it did was waste much needed oxygen.

He kicked and scrambled, fighting to be free of whatever creature had wrapped around his legs, but the tentacles (he assumed that was what they were) wrapped around him tighter. He tried to look at his surroundings, but the monster was quick and only pulled him further and faster into the dark that he could not see through.

Then, as quickly as it had grabbed him, it let him go again. He hit damp ground with a thud, and felt rocks against his head through his scuba helmet. The monster had dragged him into some sort of underwater cave, like the type he’d read about in Beowulf when he’d read it in both the Japanese _and_ the original old English translation.  

He pulled off his helmet, surprised that he could breath. He still couldn’t see a thing. “Whoever-- _whatever_ you are-- _let me go right now_! My dad is the chief of police, I could have your ass arrested!”

Light felt something long and wet flick through his long brown hair, the thin tentacles wrapping around little tendrils of brunet curls. He moaned slowly, before cutting himself off and widening his mouth. Had _he_ made that sound? It wasn’t as though he liked it, but it felt so much like L running his long thin fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes, pretending for a second that it was him, and moaned even louder. Then, he opened his eyes. He _needed_ to find a way out of here, but he was almost out of oxygen in his tank and if he went out into the water again without any, he’d almost certainly die.

He opened his mouth to scream, out of frustration rather than any thought that help would actually come for him, but he felt a tentacle snake into his mouth, filling him up as it probed around, looking for something more. Light sucked on it, discovering he quite enjoyed the sensation.

The creature withdrew, and Light said “no homo” in a weak, breathy voice.

The monster was everywhere at once, just like that, surround him and wrapping tentacles around almost every part of his body. He squirmed and struggled, but it was no use. He couldn’t get away.

He silently prayed to a God he no longer believed in that if he ever got out of there, L would never know what he had been through. He would not be able to stand the mockery.

A tentacle snaked down his shirt, dragging the zipper of his scuba suit around with it. Light wasn’t wearing any underwear, he never did when he swam, and the monster snaked a tentacle down to his cock, wrapping around it fully and giving a few quick tugs. Light’s eyes widened, feeling a jolt of pleasure that L rarely gave him. This pleasure, however, was filled with equal parts fear and trepidation.

He hated being this powerless. He hated not being in control. At the same time, he loved how this monster made him feel (he couldn’t get this elsewhere), but he hated himself for loving it.

He closed his eyes, believing it was L’s tongue that probed in his mouth and not the monster. He pretended it was his slender hands wrapping around him, and his slender arms pressing him against the dank cave wall.

It didn’t work, and strangely, he didn’t mind.

He felt a tentacle snake around his back and down to his ass, probing his tight little hole as he made the most raw, animalistic noises. One tentacle entered him, and though he was filled with pain he also begged and pleaded for more. He was reduced to a bubbling mess, spouting things he would rather be dead than say normally. Two, three, four tentacles entered him, eliciting screams that turned slowly into whines and whimpers that he was glad no one else was around to hear.

He was surprised at how good it felt to be filled that completely, like he was about to burst from the sensation of it. As he openly wept, another tentacle swept up near his eyes to wipe away his tears.

Finally, the monster withdrew all the tentacles, making Light ache with the loss.

“No,” He whimpered, “No, no please don’t stop.”

The monster used a tentacle to snake around Light’s throat, squeezing until it restricted his breathing in all the right ways. Then, it rammed back in again with one of the tentacles, finally hitting that sweet spot that Light had been silently pleading for all this time. He hit it again, and again, and again, until Light was nothing but a blubbering sobbing mess of pleasure and pain on the floor, finally exploding in a wave of white, pure bliss as he covered himself in his own come.

And just like that, the monster was gone.

But somehow...somehow Light knew that this was not the end. The monster would be back, and when he came...Light would be ready.   


End file.
